Opposites Attract
by PaceyLover520
Summary: Ms. Grimwood's Finishing school for Ghouls and Calloway Military School have always been rivals and the students have been too, but what happens when two students have uncontrollable feelings for one another? Sibella and Tug fanfic.


**Hey I'm back to write my first Scooby Doo fanfiction! Scooby Doo has been my favorite TV shows as a kid and now I'm here to write about a couple I shipped, before shipping began. So enjoy!**

The night air was cool on Sibella's skin as she leaned on her open windowsill staring at the big, bright moon. She loved to look at the moon; it calmed her, made her feel one with the night. Here at Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls it wasn't uncommon for one of the girls to be out of bed on a full moon, unlike the cadets at Calloway Military school for boys, who wouldn't be caught dead out of bed after midnight, that's why Sibella didn't notice the figure staring out the window right next door.

The figure staring out the window was none other than Tug Roper, pretty much the gang leader of the Calloway Cadets. Tug liked taking a moment to just relax and breathe in the cool air. It only took a few moments to see one of those creepy girl ghouls doing the same thing he was. It didn't take long for him to realize it was that batgirl, Sibella. He wasn't sure what she was doing, she seemed to be just looking at the moon and taking it all in. Tug wondered how she wasn't cold, it was late in October and she was just wearing a short, black, silk nightgown with her long purple hair pulled up in a pony with a black ribbon. He smiled to himself, seeing her so calm and them not bickering back and forth. He watched her look one more time at the moon and then shut the window cautiously and fade into the darkness of her room. Tug looked at his watch 1:56am, it was almost two in the morning, and he decided it was time for him to go to bed too. He shut his window and quietly walked back to his bunk, being careful not to wake any of the others.

The next morning Sibella woke up feeling refreshed from her late night moon watching. Tug on the other hand felt tired and groggy when he dragged himself out of bed at the sound of a loud trumpet playing "Reveille". After a quick shower Tug headed down for role call and breakfast.

"Hey Roper," Jamal Williams, Tugs best friend, said looking up from his breakfast.

"Hey Jamal,"

Jamal looked around and lowered his head and voice "What were you doing last night?"

"What are you talking about?" Tug said as he uncomfortably at his uniform.

"You know what I'm talking about, you staring at that ghoul across the hedge,"

"I was not staring at her! I was just enjoying the night," Tug said feeling his face get hot.

"Roper, do you like her?" Jamal said in a teasing voice.

Tug opened his mouth and was about to yell a big fat no at Jamal when the Colonel Callaway walked in and all the boys jumped up to solute him. Tug breathed a sigh of relief as the room went silent.

"Cadets! I have a new agenda for the day; instead of our daily lesson on Morse code and different panic symbols we will be spending the day at Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls," The colonel said walking up and down the line of teenage boys.

"More like Ghouls," Grunt said to Baxter with a little chuckle.

"What was that Cadet!?" He said staring at Grunt.

"I said more like ghouls" Grunt said staring at his shoes.

"Drop and give me twenty!"

Grunt immediately fell to the ground and started doing a sorry excuse for a push up.

"Now that is a perfect example on why we need to spend more time with those young ladies, so you develop a sense of unity instead of segregation."

We all looked around at each other as Grunt stood up from the ground light headed by his push-ups.

"So boys be ready to leave at 0900 hours!" The Colonel said as he left the dinning hall.

Meanwhile at Ms. Grimwood's the girls were waking from their own slumber. Sibella got out of her coffin like bed and stretched in front of her mirror, which really had no purpose being there due to the fact she didn't show up in mirrors. She looked through her closet and found one of her favorite dark purple dresses with a high slit and long lace sleeves with a small plunging neck line, it was in her opinion her sexiest dress, Sibella was sixteen now and embracing her new womanly figure, more so than the other girls. She was applying her last coat of red lipstick when she heard Ms. Grimwood's voice.

"Girls, girls time for breakfast!"

Most of the girls were already at the table when Sibella arrived.

"Ooo well someone looks nice today!" Ms. Grimwood said as Sibella sat down at the table. "And it's the perfect day for it too!"

"What do you mean?" Winnie asked as she took her usual seat next to Elsa.

"Because I had a meeting with Colonel Calloway the other day and we've decided there should be more unity between our schools!" Ms. Grimwood said excitedly.

"Are you serious?" Sibella asked, knowing all of the other girls wanted to ask too.

"Yes I'm serious! The boys will be coming at 9:00! Right after breakfast," She said as she walked out of the dining room to her office.

"She has to be joking!" Phantasma said as she finished her breakfast.

"Sibella, did you know about this?" Winnie asked in suspicion.

"No, why would you even ask that?" Sibella asked.

"Well I don't know your all dressed up today for no apparent reason" Winnie said in a mocking voice.

"Why would I ever dress up for the Calloway Cadets?" Sibella said as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"Well we all know you have a little thing for Tug Roper," Winnie said looking at her sharp claws in a nonchalant way.

Sibella whipped herself around to look at the rest of the girls who were looking at her curiously to see if she really had a thing for a human.

"Winnie, why would you even say that? I obviously do not have a thing for that little, blond human!"

"I'm just playing! Sheesh calm down," Winnie said leaving the breakfast table, "but you know the way you got all defensive like that makes me think that you do," She said leaving Sibella and the rest of the girls in awe.

**So I hope you liked the first chapter, I know it was a little boring and short, but it'll get better, I promise!**


End file.
